creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Origen : Muñeca De Trapo
Lucy Luz Strode de 11 años de pelo negro liso, piel clara, estatura 1,58, esa era yo, una niña tímida, inteligente, sería, feliz y fría con los demás, que vivía con su padre, un hombre intentando remediar sus pecados del pasado, lastima que uno de esos errores no lo podía remediar, y llegó hasta afectarme a mí... Vivía en un barrio malo y a la vez bueno, vivía en una familia disfuncional, mi madre, una mujer cualquiera con una actitud desgraciada conmigo y con mi padre, el era un hombre que intentaba arreglar todos sus errores por mi y eso era lo que me ponía feliz de el, mi hermano mayor, un chico la cual jamás me a querido, me odiaban mi hermano y mi madre por ser positiva con todos y con ellos Yo en esos tiempos no tenia con nadie hablar, solo con mi muñeca de trapo que me hizo mi abuela materna, ella venía a vernos pero la razón por la cual lo hacía era por mi, me decía que no quería que su nieta se volvía como su hija... entre mi madre y mi abuela siempre hubieron discusiones enfrente mío o enfrente del resto, ninguna de las dos se agradaban entre sí Ella era la unica persona la cual me podía tratar bien y podía decir todo lo que quisiera sin miedo. Misteriosamente dejó de venir hace seis meses, extraño comer de sus ricos buñuelos de manzana y su cheesecake de dulce de leche con chispas de chocolate adentro, extraño de sus abrazos y de sus increíbles historias con mi abuelo y de sus miles de consejos que me daba siempre Cada vez que termina con un día de mierda, me encerraba en mi cuarto y susurraba que ella volviera a casa y me abrazara y que me dijera que todo estaría bien mientras yo sostenía la muñeca de trapo idéntica a mi la cual ella hizo. Ese mismo día todos se habían ido a sus sitios dejándome sola, ese mismo día fue mi primera experiencia con los Bratva, personas rusas peligrosas a decir verdad la cual obviamente mi padre estaba metida y dejo Yo estaba arriba abrazando mi muñeca de trapo mientras veía en mi t.v, que era lo único que veía y que me gustaba ver:el increíble mundo de gumball, y que todavía me sigue gustando, de la nada escuché como un vidrio de la planta baja se rompió, puse la t.v en silencio y luego escuché otro vidrio romperse, yo asustada me oculté debajo de mi cama que apenas podía entrar con mi muñeca de trapo, escuche pasos subir escaleras, oía como las cosas se rompían y puertas se abrían mientras escuchaba las palabras rusas enfurecidas de esos hombres, pronto mi puerta se abrió de una patada y vi como varios hombres entraron, mi miedo crecía cada vez más al pensar que me llegaran a encontrar Esos hombres son capaces de asesinar a cualquiera que se les asignará y no importa que tipo de persona sea, pequeña o grande se muere con solo una orden de ellos. Ellos empezaron a hablar entre sí y luego se fueron de mi cuarto, solté un suspiro de alivio y salí con cuidado sosteniendo a mi muñeca, no me atrevía a salir y de la única forma de salir con vida era saltar por mi ventana e ir a la casa del vecino de al lado, pero mi casa era alta, y debajo de la ventana había una puerta francesa la cual si caías te veían, así que tomé la otra forma, salir por la puerta trasera, ese fue mi error Cuando salí de mi cuarto vi que todo el pasillo estaba casi destruido, cuadros rotos, muebles tirados, paredes cargadas y las puertas rotas, lo único que se salvo fue la ventana del pasillo que estaba al final de todo, caminé con cuidado y vi por las escaleras para ver qué no allá nadie, pensé que no estaban y que ya se habían ido, pero no fue haci, bajé las escaleras y miré por todos lados menos detrás de mí, hay fue cuando sentí como alguien me tomó del pelo con brusquedad haciendo que tirara mi muñeca, escuche una risa y vi a varios de esos hombres salir de sus escondites, volvieron a hablar en ruso y después el que me sostenía me lanzó contra una pared con fuerza haciendo que yo sintiera un dolor horrible en mi cabeza para también soltar un grito de dolor, cuando intenté levantarme sentí que otra vez me tomaron del pelo y me estrangulaban con fuerza, mi vista pronto se volvió negra y perdí el conocimiento Desperté en un la camilla de un hospital, cuando me senté en la cama y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia, traía entre sus manos una bandeja con comida -veo que despertaste nena! -dijo la mujer sonriendo- -quien eres...? -le pregunté sería- -me llamo Susana! -respondio ella- -quien me trajo aquí...? -le volví a preguntar del mismo modo que antes- -dejo la bandeja en una mesita que estaba al lado mío- la policía nos explicó que los vecinos los llamaron porque escucharon cosas romperse dentro de tu casa y un grito, cuando te vieron tenías una gran herida en la parte detrás del cráneo y marcas en el cuello, ¿en donde está tu papi nena? -me pregunto ella sonriéndome- -intentado remediar sus errores del pasado... -¿y tu mami? -me pregunto gentil- -buscando hombres... -le respondí sin mirarla- -tienes hermanos nena? -me volvió a preguntar- -tengo pero yo no lo llamaría hermano... -le dije del mismo tono que antes- -ya veo... y cuéntame, ¿de quien es esa bella muñeca de trapo?tipo?-dijo sacando mi muñeca de trapo- -¿eh? -mire a la enfermera la cual sostenía mi muñeca de trapo me sorprendi- lucy!! -grite yo sorprendida- -La encontraron en el suelo, tenía algunas heridas pero la coci -dijo entregandomela- -Y-yo... g-gracias -le agradecí tímida y nerviosa, era la segunda persona la cual le agradecía de algo- -No hay de qué nena, por cierto, te tendrás que quedar unos días aquí, has que un doctor venga y te diga que ya puedas irte a casa y come haci tienes más fuerzas -me dijo haciendo un puño con su mano mientras sonreía como una guerrera- -¿Q-quien seras para mi ahora?-prehunte un como tímida- -sonrio ella- tu enfermera Susana, a tu servicio-dijo para hacer una reverencia- En ese entonces no creía que ella fuera mi enfermera, si no mi angel guardián, cada día ella venía me dejaba la comida y hablaba conmigo muy amable, Susana era una mujer muy positiva y tranquila, pasaron semanas y ella llegó con una noticia que me impacto, me dejó en shock y odio. Recuerdo que había entrado un doctor, pensé que era para decirme que podía irme a casa pero fue lo contrario, me explico que iría a un orfanato, me dijo que mis padres murieron en manos de mi hermano mayor, ese mismo día cuando Susana entró para darme de mi comida y me habló, notó que yo no le respondía y que estaba en silencio mirando mis piernas, me pregunto que fue lo que sucedió y se lo dije todo, cuando termine de decírselo todo ella se fue sonriendo... pero no con una sonrisa malévola y egoísta sino con una de alegría y entusiasmos Pasaron los días y Susana entró a mi habitación muy feliz con un doctor, pensé que yo ya me iba a ir al orfanato pero me sorprendió al saber que Susana me adoptó, ese día no podía evitar llorar de felicidad al igual que Susana, ese mismo día me dieron el alta para irme pero me dijeron que seria normal de que me olvidara de las cosas cada 2x1, cuando lleguemos a la casa de Susana me sorprendí al conocer todo el lugar, y más, mi cuarto, era precioso, se que sería infantil pero era el cuarto de una princesa pequeña, había varias cosas Susana me enseñó miles se cosas, como hacer muñecas de trapo, como cocinar, me dio clases de estudio y pasamos varios momentos divertidos las dos Pero todo cambió cuando me encontré con los bratva, para mi mala suerte no tenia a nadie cerca y antes de caer inconsciente pronuncié el nombre Susana... Me había despertado en un lugar extraño pero lo reconocí al ver que era mi antigua casa, estaba yo en el sótano con esos hombres. Recuerdo todo lo que me hicieron esos miserables, cortes en los brazos, en las piernas, en la cara, en mi estómago, me hicieron gritar de dolor cuando me violaron... en mi cara me mostraron la foto de Susana enfrente mío, supe en ese momento que irían tras ella cuando acabaran conmigo, les supliqué que la dejaran en paz pero era claro... no me iban a entender a una persona que hablaba español y mucho menos que hablaba ingles, hay fue que pensé que había perdido la vista y mi vida... uno de esos hombres me clavó un cuchillo en ambos ojos haciendo que perdiera sangre y sintiera el peor dolor de mi vida... deje de respirar por unos minutos hasta que creyeron que yo había muerto y se fueron En ese instante recuperé mis pulmones y con pocas fuerzas dije en voz alta -p...por, favor... q..ue...a-algui...en, m-me... a...yu...de -dije antes de morir- Misteriosamente y a la vez milagrosamente pude ver y despertar, no estaba en el sótano si no que en mi cama, pensé en ese momento que todo absolutamente TODO fue solo una pesadilla, pero que equivocada estaba, estaba muy lejos de que eso pasara el sentirme diferente, me levanté de mi cama y vi que en una silla había una nota con mi muñeca de trapo ahora diferente... la nota decía ''-Hola lucy, espero que cuando despiertas leas mi nota y sepas que te ayude y te devolvi a la vida, sentirás cambios en tu nuevo cuerpo, te sentirás también poderosa, por cierto, tu muñeca de trapo también le hice nuevos cambios, espero que llegues a tiempo con Susana -Jason TTM '' Hay fue que la recordé, tiré la nota al suelo y tomé mi muñeca de trapo, bajé las escaleras y llamé a la policía para que fuera a la casa de Susana, antes de salir tome un cuchillo grande para luego partir, por instinto cerré mis ojos y luego sentí que estaba en un lugar diferente, los abrí y vi que estaba en mi habitación de la casa de Susana, pongo oí un grito de dolor, salí de mi habitación y bajé con cuidado las escaleras para ver la escena que menos quería ver Susana estaba pasandon ahora por los cortes, no me pude contener y corri a el hombre que le estaba provocando todas esas heridas, le encaje mi cuchillo en el corazón y se lo saque, me balance a otro y lo apuñale varias veces en el corazón, pronton oí un disparo, mire al causante y este me miró sorprendido, mire mi cuerpo y me disparo en el abdomen, raro, no lo sentí, saqué el cuchillo y evité con este que me disparara en la cabeza, le arrebate el arma y le hice abrí el estómago gravemente sacando de este un gran grito, solo faltaban dos, me di la vuelta y uno salió a correr hasta la planta de arriba, imbecil se nace e imbecil se muere Mate al último cortandole la yugular, mire a Susana y ella tenia una venda en los ojos, que suerte la suya, me volví a consentrar y llegué a mi habitación en la cual enfrente mío estaba el hombre en el suelo temblando del miedo -creen que por ser superiores y pertenecer a un organización peligrosa se les da el derecho de torturar a niños, adultos y adolescentes?... Este no me respondió nada y me siguió observando con miedo -en donde... ¿esta Dylan? -le pregunté por mi hermano- -en el psiquiátrico cerca de aquí -dijo rápido- Dijo por último ese hombre antes de que le clavara mi cuchillo en el cuello. Me teletransporte hasta abajo y le quite las sogas que tenia en sus manos, y me teletransporte antes de que ella me viera y me teletransporte al psiquiátrico mate a uno por uno de los dementes que se encontraban hay con mis manos, solo ahora me quedaba una habitación que estoy segura que es en donde estaba el, le di una patada a la puerta haciendo que esta callera, di un par de jadeos y escuche su voz, su desgraciada voz, me acerque a él y lo empece a estrangular, alce una de mis manos al aire y está se enpez a transformar en negras y afilados -'Do not worry, you'll feel like new when you wake up' -le dije con una voz demoniaca antes de quitarle la vida- (. . .) Me encontraba yo ahora mirando a mi nuevo hermano, era grande y era un muñeco de plástico, su vida estaba en una de las muñeca de trapo que hice, descubrí varios de mis nuevos poderes, teletransportación, manipulación de muñecos de trapo y otros, ser mi muñeca de trapo, crearlos y que cobren vida Es triste estar sola, sin saber nada de Susana, pero no importa ahora que tengo a mis muñecos de trapo y a mi amigo el juguetero Lo triste también es el no poder morir o cambiar, cada vez que me miro a un espejo, veo a una niña pelo negro, sin ojos, con piel un poco pálida, con un vestido negro con mangas a rayas de negro y blanco con botas negras Me alegra saber que mi vida está en mi muñeca de trapo... Categoría:Muñecos